cupid's bow, it stung (now you're the only one)
by meetmeinmyboudoir
Summary: After starting a semi-relationship in EF, Robin and Regina are back in SB, minus their memories. When Robin begins to remember, he is put in a sticky situation: risk everything by telling her outright, or getting her to warm up to him all over again. Will our sassy lovebirds ever work it out? OutlawQueen all the waaaayyyy!
1. a false start

**Hey guys! This is just an idea I had; I thought it would be really interesting to see what would happen with these two if they'd gotten together in the EF and then one of them got their memory back before the other! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

He was watching her.

This was the first time she'd been seen out in the open in three weeks, ever since she had returned from Neverland with the others. Rumor had it that, while all the others had been celebrating, she trudged, alone, to her bed and slept for days on end. When she woke up, she didn't eat for a week.

Robin had passed by her house on occasion, the beautiful white panels and the blood red apples on the verdant tree. Roland told him that a witch lived there.

Robin laughed, but his heart wasn't in it. Someone told him that she had lost a child, and that, he thought, ruffling his son's hair, was not something he could easily find humor in.

This new, strange land was difficult to get accustomed to; it was noisy and bright and weird. Roland loved it, permanent sugar high that it was, but sometimes Robin missed the absolute quiet, the soothing smell of Sherwood Forest after it had rained, the placidity of his former life.

After Marion died, many years ago now, he found himself drawing back, away from everyone, step by step, word by word. He chatted amiably, and he taunted the Sherriff, and everything was fine; he just wasn't who he used to be. He was tired. He began to understand things in a way he never thought he could, regarding them with once-bright blue eyes, made greyer as his patience for the world grew. Silly things didn't bother him like they once did. He was content to be with his son, looking out into the world with a cozy mixture of amusement and exasperation.

Charming referenced him and he was forced out of his reverie.

A flash of gleaming white teeth, a flip of perfectly coiffed hair.

No, Robin was no Prince Charming, and he knew as much.

"Robin will be in charge of coordinating watches in the woods and around our borders. We will all be the safer for it."

Robin nodded his thanks, smiled distractedly at the applaud that ensued.

The Queen was looking at him, her face imperceptible.

When she'd walked in 15 minutes earlier, the room had gone dead silent. No one had expected her, and, to be honest, no one had really missed her. Yet, there she was, swooping in—well, not so much swooping as tentatively entering—with her make-up done and a neat red business dress on. She didn't look any one in the eye, just vaguely scanned the group that formed The Emergency Committee for Regaining Memories (a name that had Charming written all over it), looking like she wanted to disappear into herself. He watched her with curious eyes.

Robin had always considered himself a perceptive individual, able to judge the mood and opinion and feelings of others without even trying. Regina, as everyone now knew her, was causing him some struggle, but it would only be a matter of time before he had unlocked her as well. Already, he could tell her skin was crawling. This was hardly the famous Evil Queen he'd heard rumors of; no, she was just a woman, adrift in sorrow and isolation. She'd changed, just like he had; once, he was an insufferable, self-righteous thief; once, she was bent on revenge; who knew what the future would hold?

"Regina?"

"Regina?" Snow repeated sweetly.

Snapped out of her trance, an intense study of the wall behind Robin's head, Regina whipped her head around to face Snow.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Have you gotten started on that memory restoration potion yet?"

"Yes, but I'm running into a little trouble with the ingredients. They'll be more difficult to find here, but I think I'll be able to manage," she said evenly and carefully, her eyes wary of those around her, as if she were an animal trapped in a cage.

"Well, what do you need?"

"Nothing that you can help me with," Regina replied flatly.

Snow simply nodded once, slowly, then turned to the rest of the group.

"Very well," she said, "I guess we'll meet tomorrow, same time, to discuss our progress?"

Everyone murmured his or her agreement.

Regina made a beeline for the door, but Snow stopped her.

"We have some treats and drinks downstairs," Snow said enticingly. "I made an apple pie just for you."

Snow went to touch her pregnant stomach, craving that apple pie, then thought the better of it, considering her company's present fragile state of mind.

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you want me here?" she demanded more than asked.

"You're an important part of this community, and of my family. I want you here because you more than deserve to be here. Don't let anyone make you feel differently," Snow said earnestly.

Regina scrunched up her face, not because Snow's response disgusted her, but because it confused her. Why was she being so nice to her? Was she trying to trick her? Yet, she got the sense Snow was being sincere. Typical naïve girl, thinking Regina deserved anything. Thinking there was any way she could be redeemed.

How foolish she'd been, Regina realized, just as foolish as the Charmings, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumber, believing that anything could ever change. She would always be the Evil Queen. Henry would always choose Emma. Everyone she loved would always leave.

Regina felt her lungs collapsing, dusty beams and poles, sharpened to a point, tumbling in her chest and crushing anything they came into contact with. She could barely breathe, and took a step away from her pregnant friend, if friend was even the right word.

Snow could sense the Queen withdrawing into herself, and prompted, "Please?"

Regina nodded tiredly, and regretted it immediately. Since when had that puppy-dog bullshit worked on her?

Allowing herself to be led by Snow, Regina turned around once, her eyes clapping with bluish-grey ones, sparkling among their owner's tawny skin and hair. _Robin Hood_, she noted in her mind. She knew him as a thief from another kingdom, a mischievous tree-hopper who menaced the incompetent Sherriff of Nottingham. His antics had made her laugh from time to time, and she smiled as she remembered hearing stories of the Sherriff, awakening from a drunken stupor in a brothel wearing women's clothes: the fine work of the Merry Men.

The blue eyes smiled back, drawing hers from nowhere to his handsome face. She regarded it as best she could, trying to memorize the visage of the man who had made her smile for the first time in weeks, but was dragged by Snow into her own personal hell: a room filled with devilled eggs and mini-cupcakes and the fine people of Storybrooke.

Who happened to hate her.

"Snow," she forced out quietly, hating the way her throat seemed to be closing up with all these people around her, hating how they got to see her this way, how they got to _make _her this way.

She was not some blushing teenage girl. She was a queen. She was a damn good queen, in fact. While she might not have been the most progressive in terms of freedom of press and speech, her people were all fed and clothed, guaranteed protection of the law equally, and even healthcare, albeit the minimum. If anyone had bothered to see past some of her, ahem, transgressions, they might have realized that she was the most competent ruler in years.

But whatever.

That didn't change the fact that Henry was gone and that she was being forced into socializing with a room full of belligerent parties and that every time she tried to start over, she found herself being dragged down by yesterday. She just wasn't strong enough, never had been. This world was too harsh for her soft soul; her mother had known that, had tried to protect her daughter from her own weakness and naivety.

She sighed.

Why couldn't they just leave her be?

Why would she burst into tears without warning, why had she been unable to get out of bed for weeks, why did the sight of food make her stomach turn?

Her mind swam, black spots invading her vision from all sides: nauseating waves of black ants. _Breathe_, she reminded herself. _You are in public_. _You are Regina Mills. You don't cry in front of these peasants._

She forced her mind to spit the word.

She felt eyes on her.

She could just disappear into the floor.

"…apple pie?" Regina heard through the fog invading her mind.

Suddenly, everything was back full force, full color, full volume. The seven dwarves looked at her curiously.

She closed her eyes.

"Regina? Do you want some apple pie?"

"Apple pie?" a mirthful voice asked, out of thin air.

Regina looked up, and the thief was there, his presence taking up three-quarters of the room: his bounding, smiling, forest-y charisma spilling over her like a salty ocean wave, leaving her sprinting to catch up.

She could do nothing but stare.

"I love apple pie," he said, then paused, exaggeratedly realizing he might have been interrupting something. "Sorry, that was rude of me. I'll leave you two."

He went to go, but Snow stopped him with a sweet, "No, Robin, it's fine."

Turning on his heels, he returned to the women, looking curiously at Regina. He had noticed her face turning panicked, her breath going shallow, and had tried to intervene. She turned her eyes away, and he laughed to himself quietly.

She really thought she could fool him.

"Robin, this is Regina. Regina, Robin Hood. I'm not sure if you've met before, but this would be a perfect time to start getting to know one another, seeing as we're all in this sticky situation together."

Regina rolled her eyes at Snow's choice of words, and Robin caught it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you in person," Regina said simply.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied.

They shook hands, his larger one engulfing her petite one in a gentle shake.

"You know, Robin, I could get you some apple pie but I regret to inform you that mine falls absolutely flat next to Regina's. I don't know what she puts in those pies, but they are really heavenly," Snow gushed.

Regina, fearful that Snow was attacking her passive-aggressively, felt a flicker of annoyance. She would play nice, though, at least for now.

Before Robin got the chance to respond, Grumpy tapped Regina on the shoulder, a face true to his name set on his face.

"Excuse me, sister, but I don't know what makes you think you're welcome here," Grumpy said brusquely, looking up at her.

Robin and Snow both gave each other a look, before Snow intervened.

"Grumpy, how dare you say such at thing after what Regina's done, after—"

"No," Regina said, stopping Snow with a raised hand. "_I _don't know who you think you are, coming up to me like that, and being so rude. You're lucky I don't end you right here, you little troll."

Her words absolutely dripped with disdain, making it clear that she was deigning to speak to him. Inside, though, she burned with shame and embarrassment.

"It's a wonder that kid Henry came out so good with a bitch like you raising him his entire life," Grumpy roared back, standing his ground.

Regina's eyes betrayed her hurt for just a moment before she schooled them into contempt. One manicured hand reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever say his name to me again."

The words hung in the air like a death knoll.

Robin, stunned by her display of aggression and rage, just looked at her for a long moment. The rest of the room, except Snow, did the same.

"What?" she said haughtily to Robin. She then turned to the dumbfounded citizens of Storybrooke. "What! You think just that I was down for a few weeks meant I was down for good?"

She fake pouted.

"You thought you were finally rid of me? You thought so little of me?"

Snow looked at her, tears in her eyes, begging her to stop.

Regina's face curled into a wicked grin.

"Well, I guess I just need to try a little harder. Show you what I can really do."

Her hands, once curled into fists, now sparked into flames. Her eyes prowled around the room. Oh, these idiots would learn.

"Regina," Snow said quietly. "Please."

Their gazes held for a long time. The twin flames were silently lowered, and extinguished, with them Regina's rage.

"I told you this was a bad idea," the Queen practically whispered to Snow, tears welling in her eyes. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Two weeks in bed was not nearly enough, she thought, finally allowing herself to cry while in the safety of her car.

**Poor Reggie :( Don't worry though, things will start to look up soon- next chap, Robin gets his memory back yay! Hopefully this wasn't too out of character for Reg, but I think it would capture her mind frame.**

** I will love you until I die if you review. They make me smile like an idiot at my screen :) :)**


	2. falling hard (literally)

Robin couldn't sleep the whole night, his mind swimming with dreams of the Enchanted Forest. What they were about exactly evaded him, always slightly out of reach, but one theme united them: the Queen.

Laughing, looking at him, riding a horse.

Just her.

And he'd be damned if he knew why. The night before was the first time he remembered meeting her. Why should he be dreaming about her?

"Daddy! Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddyyyyyy!"

A series of shrieks announced his son before he leapt onto the bed in which Robin was currently sprawled, landing squarely on Robin's chest.

"Ugh," he groaned. "You're getting too big for that. Better lay off the ice cream, little man."

"Are you calling me fat, Daddy?" Roland said exuberantly, quoting a line from a TV show he'd seen the other day.

Robin rolled his eyes at his son, who snuggled in next to him. His mop of hair tickled his father's shoulder. Robin sighed contentedly.

Everything was quiet for a moment.

Roland leaned over and whispered, quite loudly, "Can we get hot chocolate please Daddy?"

Robin smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea, buddy."

The pair rose from bed, the older dressed in a white t-shirt and boxers (a new part of his wardrobe: odd, but nice), the younger in footie pajamas with horses on them. Robin yawned widely, pulling on a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt while Roland sprinted back to his room to get ready.

"Don't forget to brush!" Robin called.

Roland replied with a raspberry.

After they were all brushed and bundled and ready, Robin took Roland's hand and they headed for Granny's.

...

After picking up their hot chocolate, and seeing practically half the town, they headed to the park to see the ducks and drink their cocoa.

"I heard that ducks can breathe underwater, is that true, Daddy?"

"I don't think so," Robin replied.

"Do they turn into swans when they get old?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're ducks. You can't just change everything you are."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Taking a sip of his cocoa, Robin thought.

"Because it's very difficult," he sighed finally.

"That doesn't mean you _can't_, Daddy," Roland dismissed him.

As they approached the park, Robin saw a lone figure on a bench.

Regina, looking sartorially perfect in a black wool coat, black tights, and high-heeled black boots, red lipstick on, grey hat and scarf completing her outfit, was sitting with perfect posture on a bench in the distance. She was staring into space, her gaze reaching beyond the pond in front of her to a place Robin couldn't see. She looked so terribly alone, on a gloomy cold day, withstanding the elements without a companion of any sort. Robin squinted.

As if on cue, her head whipped around to see the pair. Robin could practically see her arguing with herself over what to do: stay, and risk a conversation, or go, and risk seeming rude? Ultimately, she just turned her head back to the water, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs.

Suddenly, Robin didn't feel so well. Seeing her face had sparked something in him that made him extremely uncomfortable, although it was not entirely unpleasant. The sun suddenly seemed horribly bright and everything spun around him.

"I think I need to sit, bud…I think…"

It all came rushing back: the monkeys and the battle and the bruises and the horses running so fast he thought he would fly backwards and the firelight and her smiling face and her gentle touch and her tears in the middle of the forest and the look she had before she ran away from him.

Two hot chocolates, one after the other, sloshed to the wet grass.

"Daddy!" Roland shrieked.

Regina's head whipped around at the sound of his voice. It reminded her of Henry so much that it felt like a cold knife in her heart. She felt glued to the spot.

"Daddy!"

There it was again. Something in it, the pure animal panic, spurred Regina's cold feet into moving. Robin Hood's seemingly invulnerable body was lying on the ground in all its mass.

She ran to the little boy and his inert father, even though her legs felt like lead.

"Help me, please, lady," he pled, tears flowing freely down his face, snot trailing from his nose.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart, don't worry," she assured him. She went to touch his hand, but then thought the better of it; her heart couldn't survive getting involved with this beautiful little boy.

Her pulse hammering in her ears, she touched Robin's neck and checked for breathing. All seemed in order on that account.

"He just collapsed, honey? Out of nowhere?"

Roland nodded miserably.

"Okay. I think he fainted, do you know what that means?" she asked kindly.

He nodded once more.

"All we have to do is call him back and he'll return, okay?"

This did nothing to assure the little boy; he furrowed his brow at Regina.

"Robin? Robin, wake up. Can you hear me? It's Regina," she said, tapping one broad shoulder.

She took the opportunity to study his face, its sharp angles and slight stubble, its strong lines and assuredness. His dirty blonde hair seemed to sparkle a bit in the just-risen sun. The eyes, though, were closed.

"Robin," she said a bit more forcefully.

"Daddy!" Roland chimed in, hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Robin, can you hear us?"

A low groan was heard as Robin stirred. Roland squealed with delight.

Two blue eyes, slowly, blinking in the sun, opened.

"Rol?" he murmured. "R'gina?"

Roland leapt over his father to tackle Regina, squirming around and covering her face with kisses.

"Thanksthanksthanksthanks! You got my daddy back!"

Regina, completely awkward and unsure and overwhelmed, could do nothing but stay completely still, afraid if she moved or breathed it would all be torn from her.

Robin sat up suddenly, and Regina tried to stop him with a "Wai—," but it was no good. He groaned and clutched his head.

"Good lord, " he moaned. "What the hell just happened?"

Tearing himself from Regina, Roland leapt to his father, clutching him as if for dear life. Robin returned the sentiment, grasping him tight.

"You okay, buddy?"

Roland nodded happily.

"Regina saved us," he said simply.

Robin smiled at the mention of her name.

"Regina did?" Robin asked, looking her in the eye, in a way that was different than he'd ever looked at her before. She squirmed under the weight, unable to move while his gaze pinned her down.

They had become best friends, confidantes while in the Enchanted Forest.

They had kissed, only once.

She had left shortly after, right when he thought they were getting somewhere.

But he knew her game, better than she thought he did. The Evil Queen was running scared from him, and he knew it now as surely as he knew his son's name.

The only issue was: she didn't even remember any of it. Didn't remember him, didn't remember anything they'd shared.

Robin briefly considered telling her what he now recalled, then quickly rejected that idea. She would shut herself down so quickly he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. But, the alternative? Getting her to trust him all over again? Getting her to open up to him when it'd been such a struggle the first time?

That would be, if possible, even harder.

"I love her," Roland said.

Regina laughed, more out of nervousness than anything else, and Robin did as well.

"Ok, buddy, chill out. You gotta play hard to get with the ladies, or else they get scared off."

Roland smiled, recognizing his father's jokey tone.

"She's not scared of anything," he said proudly, before walking off to occupy himself with the ducks.

"I don't know about that," Regina replied softly, looking anywhere but at the man on the ground next to her.

Unfortunately for her, he had other ideas.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, and said, sincerely, "Thank you. You know, for me and my son. Really."

She very nearly closed her eyes at his warm and reassuring touch, but fought the impulse. Good lord, was she losing her grip.

"Anybody would have done it," she dismissed, flush from the attention and his face and his accent and that little boy. "Besides, all I did was poke your shoulder, really."

God, what was the matter with her lately? She couldn't get through a conversation with this man before she started going crazy.

Robin just looked at her for a second.

"I wanted to apologize…for the other night."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked, a dead weight that dropped to the ground once it left her mouth.

"I should have stood up to Grumpy; what he did wasn't right. I hope you know that most people in Storybrooke disagree with him."

Surely, he thought, this would earn him _some_ trust.

Her pride felt bruised at what he said. He thought she needed to be comforted? By him, a random stranger? Please.

"Listen, thief, I know you all think I've gone soft, but I assure you, that's not the case. I don't need someone like you to make me feel better if I get a boo-boo, and I certainly don't need you to _protect_ me. I've always been on my own, and I'll stay that way, thank you," she replied haughtily.

Leaving Robin stunned, she primly rose and walked off.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it was a little short, but I wanted to get through this set-up stuff quickly so we could get to the drama and all that good stuff hehe. Next time, we're back to the Enchanted Forest to see how it all began :) :) :)**


	3. history keeps pulling me down

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry that this took me so long to post! I was on a roll, I'd written the first part fairly easily, but then college decisions came back...and I got rejected from 5 schools in two days. It kind of killed my groove, but I'm back now woohoo! Thank you all SO SO SO much for your kind reviews and follows and I hope that you know that they light up my day and I love you all. Enjoy this chapter! p.s. i own nothing**

**Also, just to let you know, the title of this story comes from the song The Only One, by The Black Keys. The inspiration for this chapter was the song Leave My Body, by Florence and the Machine. Both are EXCELLENT and you should really go listen to them. I own nothing of anything please don't sue me. Please.**

_I don't want your future_  
_I don't need your past_  
_One bright moment_  
_Is all I ask_

_I'm gonna leave my body_  
_(moving up to higher ground)_  
_I'm gonna lose my mind_  
_(History keeps pulling me down)_  
_Said I'm gonna leave my body_  
_(moving up to higher ground)_  
_I'm gonna lose my mind_  
_(History keeps pulling me, pulling me down)_

_I don't need a husband, don't need no wife_  
_And don't need the day, I don't need the night_  
_And I don't need the birds let them fly away_  
_And I don't want the clouds, they never seem to stay_

_- Leave My Body, Florence and the Machine_

Regina stormed out of the castle ahead of Robin, kicking up dust behind her, burning with shame, angry with herself for tipping her hand. Why couldn't she just have lied, hidden behind the Evil Queen? Things were easier that way, pretending her heart was black so no one would know it was broken. At least then, she could predict the reaction: eyes turning black with distrust, lips curling with disgust. No saccharine, insincere words of comfort, no tender looks of concern, no callous disregard, depending on who she happened to be speaking to. As surely as others thought they had the high ground, she was the puppet master, secretly and silently managing all those around her. With a sad sureness, she kept everyone at arm's length, her heart stuttering and shutting down as it grew fuller and fuller with love. Love that she could not afford to give so easily.

With her stinted heart, Regina never trusted people like Snow, those who loved with wild hopeless abandon from the off, with their open moon eyes and easy grins. While she knew that Snow probably genuinely loved all those around her, woodland rodents included, something in her suspected an affection so easily bestowed, so indiscriminately given. Regina Mills might be many things, but she was not someone who loved by halves. No, she was harder to convince, harder to reach underneath the dark and poisonous smoke she surrounded herself with. Love and trust would have to be earned with the Queen, but, once earned, were hardy enough to withstand any storm, any separation, any disappointment.

And Robin, charming and handsome though he was, had not yet proven himself. And so Regina stormed away from him, uncomfortable, afraid she had irrevocably altered his view of her to pity, afraid she had brought someone else down with her, like she swore she never would.

"Your Highness! Your Royalness!" he called mockingly, trying to get her to slow down, jogging only lightly to catch up with her blister-inducing speed walk in heels.

She pointedly took off her spiky boots and began walking barefoot on the rocky ground. It was worth the pain just to get away from him a little faster.

"Wait!" he yelled finally, a laugh in his voice. "Wait."

Regina turned and waited, hand planted firmly on her hip in annoyance.

Robin, despite his cheery appearance, was actually quite concerned for the dark-haired queen walking determinedly ahead of him, concerned about the part of her, no matter how small, that was too blind with rage and sadness to see any light. He was concerned because his last best hope for defeating the Witch and making the Forest safe for his son was pondering how best to kill herself. He was concerned because he had heard the cool determination in her voice—not a tremor or a sob anywhere while she detailed her plan for eternal sleep—and he had seen the blank dead look in her eyes. She was not playing around; the world was foreign to her, and her to it, and she could see no solution but to separate the two. So, when he smiled, it felt like a betrayal to her sadness, a flippant slap in the face. He didn't know what else he could do, though, so he maintained his grimace.

"Are we really going to pretend like that didn't happen?" he asked, his tone light, but his eyes a dark, dark grey.

"I'm not doing this with you right now. I never should have told you," she responded, her tone biting. Her eyes shifted to the ground.

His face changed, as if he suddenly understood something: she was ashamed.

"I didn't give you any choice but to tell me."

Regina rolled her eyes and began to stomp away.

"At least put your shoes on," he commanded exasperatedly.

"No," she replied petulantly.

Her feet were killing her, but she didn't care. She'd rather suffer herself if it meant annoying Robin. Hot coals were more appealing than admitting she was wrong.

"Oh, come on, your majesty."

"Fuck off," she replied haughtily.

Robin, who prided himself on his patience, who once waited for days in a tree to pull off a particularly challenging heist, felt his ire rise. This woman was ridiculous.

"You are the most childish, most melodramatic person I have ever met. Put your shoes on," he said, vexation coloring his voice.

"I'm melodramatic? You're the one who quit society to make a stand as a tree-hopping socialist!"

"That is just bloody _hilarious_ coming from you! Who casts a curse on an entire kingdom just to get back at a 7-year-old?" he countered, his eyes dark and flat as slate, the repartee fraught with tension instead of camaraderie.

Her eyes flashed.

"Don't talk of things you know nothing about," she bit out, turning on her bare heel and walking away, her hips moving in a way that had Robin briefly distracted.

"Whose dream is it to be the mayor of some small town in the backwoods of some state that no one cares about? Was that really your great goal in life, your grand plan for happiness?" he called after her.

He regretted it so keenly, so immediately, he felt oddly separated from his own body, as if he were too ashamed to be seen with himself.

Regina turned to face him, and her eyes glimmered, only briefly, with hurt, then flared into rage.

A heeled boot flew through the air and hit Robin squarely in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Regina cackled as he Robin sat on the ground; a clipped laugh, more out of annoyance than amusement, escaped his lips.

"We're done talking. I don't know how I can be clearer than that," Regina announced haughtily, continuing on her path through the forest.

Robin rose from the ground and brushed himself off, looking at the woman walking away from him with a mixture of awe, anger, and an inexplicable feeling of regret.

He followed a few feet behind her as she forged forward, boot in his hand, unsure how to feel.

…..

It was later in the day, after they had gotten back to camp and explained what they had learned, when Robin approached her again.

She was laying on the floor—for all intents and purposes, her bed—in her Spartan tent, staring at the ceiling. It seemed to Robin that her eyes were gazing past it, past him and the Charmings and the Wicked Witch, past it all into the purple cosmos above.

He cleared his throat when he realized she was lost in her thoughts.

Her head whipped around, and she scowled when she saw it was him.

"What do you want, thief?"

"I come bearing gifts," he said evenly, placing the once-aerial boot next to its twin and offering her the bowl of stew that was in his other hand.

"I'm not hungry," she said flatly.

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm on a diet," she said sarcastically, rolling over on one side, facing away from him. "And why do you care? What, is it your new motto? Steal from the rich, give to the poor, piss off the royals?"

He knelt down next to her, placing the bowl of stew next to her, and whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to stand by while you starve yourself to death, love."

Her eyes fluttered at the gentle sound of his voice. She rolled back to her former position to find him crouched over her, noting with a hint of annoyance that he was a man who knew how to use his physical presence, and use it well. Every inch of her space felt swallowed up by him. Her thoughts scattered as his blue-grey eyes settled intently on hers, then gathered to observe him properly.

Robin felt himself being measured by her, her eyes taking in his camouflaging clothes: dark brown leather pants, tan-colored long-sleeve undershirt, and a brown vest. Everything about him was patient and neat: hair combed to one side carefully, facial hair trimmed to a length that was flattering and clean, clothing that was well cared for and well made. He was sturdy and warm and composed, but with sparkling eyes and a sinewy agility that suggested that there was much more to be found in him.

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

She moved herself into a sitting position next to him and began eyeing the bowl of stew warily.

"What are you going to do, torture me with your presence until I eat it?"

Robin regarded her with concerned eyes.

"No. You know I'm going to do," he said softly.

Her dark eyes flicked to his face.

"You know what I _have_ to do."

Her stomach dropped as she understood his meaning.

"Don't you dare tell them!" she shouted, rising from her sitting position.

"You tried to—!" His voice lowered as he realized they were in a tent, his eyes searching around him. Stepping in closer, he seethed, "You tried to kill yourself!"

"It's none of your business!" She didn't share his concern for volume.

"No, but do you know what is my business? Getting rid of the witch so my son won't live in permanent danger!"

The mention of the boy quieted her.

Her dark eyes drilled into him, alight with emotion; he was forced to look down, unable to quite handle it. His honor told him that he had to tell someone, but to betray her seemed an impossible task.

"Why don't you want help?"

Her heart fairly crumbled and her head bowed under the weight that she'd been carrying.

"I just…I can't. I can't be helped. There's too much history, it's too late," she said, so quietly he almost didn't hear.

The words rang false to her ears, oversimplifying the dark, neurotic labyrinth in her head. How could she explain how trapped she felt, how the darkness was closing in around her, suffocating her? Her past, her raging angry past, kept on grabbing her by throat and pulling her back down, quicksand clogging her nose and mouth. She was drowning and no one seemed to notice. No one could help, could manage to remove her from that box she'd put herself in so long ago. And she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse, wasn't sure if it was the sole bright spot or the most dehumanizing part of it all. It was easier, certainly; it made it all easier to contain and control and compartmentalize, but it also made her feel so desperately and horribly alone that sometimes she could hardly bear it. It was just too much, too much for one person to take. Her one peace was her plan, her plan to sleep. She had the distinct wish of wanting to not be: a visceral, gut-pulling desire to cease to exist, to sink under the insistent tide and settle at the bottom of the sea, surrounded by an insurmountable blackness.

Regina had her back to Robin, unable to even look at him.

"Regina," he said softly, going to touch her comfortingly, but thinking the better of it.

She was closed up: every shutter, every door.

"Don't," was her blunt reply. "Don't give me whatever bullshit you're about to give me."

"You can't do this, Regina. I stopped you in the castle, I'll do whatever it takes to stop you trying again. Killing yourself is not the way to handle this," he pleaded, unsure what vague _this_ he was referring to, but vehement that it could not continue.

"Regina! You tried to kill yourself?" came a voice from the front of the tent.

"Fuck," both Regina and Robin said in unison. His eyes swung to Regina's in an apology. He saw her visibly tighten up, snap into Evil Queen mode at the entrance of the interlopers.

"We heard yelling…" came the voice of Charming, sticking his head into the tent.

"Good lord," Regina said. "This _is not_ happening."

"Oh, it's happening," said Snow, a measure more forceful than her usual. Her eyes were watering for the dark woman who was once her enemy. The whole situation was too jarring, too unreal; Snow didn't understand how Regina could have hidden this for so long. "It's happening, and you're going to get help, whether you like it or not."

Regina felt so many emotions it was difficult to pinpoint just one: rage, shame, exhaustion. She just wanted to sit down, as the world as she knew it was crashing down all around her. This was her worst nightmare. No one was ever supposed to know.

"Oh, for God's sake, get out! All of you!" Regina yelled, finally fed up, rubbing her temples.

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

"Okay," Snow said. "Okay. We'll leave for now. But this is far from over."

Charming nodded in agreement. The two idiots exited the tent.

Robin, so quickly Regina was unable to react, engulfed her hand with his, squeezing gently, reassuringly. She watched him leave from under her lashes.

Unable to process anything but the deep, deep tiredness in her bones, Regina laid down on the hard ground and fell into a black sleep. One she would, unfortunately, have to wake from in the morning.

**Phew! Okay I know that got pretty dark, don't worry, things will start looking up for Regina very soon. Next time, Roland makes a guest appearance! Ah I love that kid! Oh and I'm loving the action last week! She gave him her heart omg I fainted. I love this couple. Ok bye.**

**Plz review bc I love them. I love you all :***


	4. not heroic but i try

**Hello again! OMG LAST WEEK'S EP DYING. SO BEAUTIFUL UGH. Anyway, sorry for the wait for this guy. In the future I will try to update faster, but I was struggling with this chapter a bit (as you will probably realize as you read haha). Thank you all for the reviews and faves and all, I appreciate every single one!** **Please enjoy!**

Regina woke up to a ruffling sound, drowsily registering that perhaps she might be in danger. Her body snapped to attention as her mind struggled to catch up. A hole in her tent informed her that it was still dark out. Slowly, she rolled over, trying to look natural. Through the pitch black of the tent, diluted only by the muted moonlight stealing through the flap, she saw the outline of a little boy.

She froze.

No.

It couldn't be.

How was he here?

Her mind and body were enthralled by the small figure, trapped and frozen, unable to move for disbelief. She was in a state of shock so powerful, that, at first, all she could do was let out a small squeak.

The figure began to move toward her, and it took everything she had to whisper, "Henry?"

"Who's that?" the boy said. "I'm Roland."

_Oh_, Regina thought. _The boy who was almost killed._

_The son of Robin Hood_.

He was clutching the teddy bear she'd given him.

Her maternal instincts kicked in, despite her desperately fighting them off.

"Does your daddy know where you are, sweetheart?"

"Yes. He told me you were lonely and sad."

Regina's heart fairly stopped.

The teddy bear was being squeezed so tightly; the gleaming eyes were shining so brightly under a mop of dark brown hair. Tears, unbidden, came to her eyes.

"Well," she said with a sad smile, "I'm not lonely now that you're here."

A gap-toothed smile shone through the dark and he rushed to her side, huddling against her conspiratorially.

A shooting pain wrenched through her chest at his small body so close to hers. She stood stiff, still, not moving a muscle; she could feel her heart splintering despite her best efforts. The tent seemed a million times brighter with his wiggling frame in it.

"My daddy told me you know lots of cool stories and that you can do MAGIC!"

Regina smiled despite herself. It seemed that Robin Hood had thought of everything.

"So, you want a story, huh?"

He nodded excitedly.

Well, watch this…"

She laid her palm out, summoning her most beautiful magic, every little good feeling she had left. Though few and far between, they were enough. They were somehow always enough. Light shone from her palm up onto the ceiling of the tent.

The stage for her play.

They lay back on Regina's bed, gazing up.

"Once upon a time, there was a brave man named Robin Hood," she began.

A small, shadowy silhouette of Robin appeared on the ceiling, his bow and arrow tucked behind him, the high trees of Sherwood Forest stretching up behind him.

Roland grinned.

….

"I could watch over her," Robin said, finally.

Snow and Charming, bickering amongst themselves, turned to him, surprised.

Robin nodded.

They'd been arguing for hours over what was best to do, and nothing really came of it. Two Charmings infected with heroic zeal were truly formidable, but neither of them understood Regina enough to settle on a solution with any certainty.

He wasn't sure what made him say it, but he truly meant it, felt no regrets about it. Something in him wanted to protect her, to build a house around her. She'd been flitting around camp like a wounded bird, as though if she stayed in place too long someone would realize who she was and harm her. Sometimes, though, he would catch her eye and she'd just look at him, without expression or expectation. As if she just wanted to see him.

Or so he fancied.

In any case, he was going to protect her.

He was Robin Hood. It was what he did.

"Are you sure?" Charming asked finally, in disbelief.

"Certainly."

"She's not going to like it," Snow said, with reason.

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Robin countered, hands gesturing openly as if it were an easy task he'd set himself. "Anyway, it's not like she's the only danger to herself at this point. Zelena clearly has plans for her."

Snow nodded, and Charming followed suit.

"You're right. If she won't help herself—and you know she won't—then we'll just have to."

"She's our best chance at beating the Wicked Witch," Charming said, both grateful for Regina and frustrated at his own inability.

"I know, mate," Robin agreed, then paused, thinking. "We've not the luxury of time. We need to help her, and help her quickly."

…..

The next morning, Robin entered the Queen's tent with a hint of trepidation. Would he find Roland, cold and lonely, ignored by her? Or had she softened to him like he'd hoped? For some reason, Robin desperately wanted to believe that she was good and kind, at least beneath all her smoke and mirrors. He wanted to see her, to truly _see_ her. To look through her with a glance, to appreciate each moment and movement as the result of the years and disappointments and joys of her life. But she was making it all very difficult.

In any case, It was all getting a bit much for him. A voice in his head warned him about the dark-eyed Queen. He never remembered wanted to know someone this much before. It worried him, feeling so strongly for a woman he hardly knew.

He had a cup of campfire-brewed hot cocoa in his hand: sludgy and overly sweet, but usually welcome. It would soothe a morning tantrum from either one: child or Queen.

As he entered his tent, he stopped in his tracks, not believing what he was seeing. Roland was cuddled up next to Regina, who had her arm wrapped protectively around the little boy. The teddy bear was smushed between them. Robin had a brief flash of all that Roland had missed out on with his mother dying so early. Of course, they'd been happy, but he'd often considered the fact that Marion would have been a much better parent than he'd been: more responsible, more considerate, less rootless, less sad. Better.

Robin looked down, displeased with the emotions welling in his throat. There was no time for him to feel this way, never was. Good old Robin Hood, never down for too long.

Shaking himself, he gently tapped Regina on the shoulder.

"Regina," he said softly. He ghosted the mug under her nose.

Regina jolted awake despite the softness of his actions.

"Oh," she said. Her first instinct was to apologize, a vague feeling in the pit of her stomach. Instead, though, she said, "It's you."

He smiled.

Regina had the briefest of moments where the scene seemed to be the life she missed out on. A kind husband. A sweet little boy. Waking up to hot chocolate after having a restful night of sleep. Being loved and cared for. Loving someone else.

Her eyes were far away for a minute, and Robin was afraid that he'd said something wrong.

"Y'alright?"

Snapping out of her trance, she clipped, "Yeah, fine. Tired."

It was a lie. She actually felt quite refreshed.

Robin handed her the hot cocoa. She took a sip, and nearly gagged. The image of a dream life was erased by its gritty texture, but she had to laugh. She was a Queen, and she couldn't beg, borrow, or steal a Starbucks.

She was rewarded with a small chuckle from the infamous Robin Hood.

"Yeah, it's quite horrible. Awful stuff. You get used to it, though."

Taking another sip, she said, "Should I wake him?"

His little body was curled next to hers, angelic in sleep.

Suddenly, she was afraid she was being presumptuous, and snapped backed into her customary rigidness.

Robin didn't seem to notice, and scooped his son up into his arms. Roland, slowly awakening, wrapped his body around his father's, who was looking at his son which a look of pure love and devotion. A large hand cradled the mop of hair.

Regina turned away, feeling like she had invaded upon something personal and sacred, something she had no right to bear witness to.

She could not help but want that gaze, not necessarily from him. No one had looked at her like that for years, not for years.

How nice it must be, she thought. To have someone at your disposal to love and adore and hold whenever you want, someone to bestow your most beautiful rays of emotion on. To have complete permission to put on your rose-tinted glasses, to appreciate another human being in all their marvelous unknowable complexity, to kiss them on their nose and touch the palms of their hands to yours. Finally, a receptacle for all that bursting capacity to embrace and accept and adore. Someone to eat with and dance with and scream with and live with. A breathing, changing soul in your monotonous life, to remind you that you're there, to fill up the resounding silence. Your unhappy nights alone are now your unhappy nights together. Perhaps they snore, and perhaps they tell the same story too many times, and perhaps they have bad taste in movies, but they are next to you, warm and real and laughing and crying, an interwoven, vexing individual of a person. And you, lucky as you are, have the right to drown in love, to have your heart burst with love, to let love knock you to your knees. What a beautiful frailty, to see another with light in your eyes. A respite, finally, from the rough black waters. How lovely, to love someone.

**Ok, so I know that was kind of short. I found it troublesome to write for some reason. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks and I love you all!**

**I am not exactly sure how FF etiquette works, so forgive me, but I've seen reviews responded to here, so I'm going to try that out! They're in order from earliest to latest!**

**maxiefae:Thank you so much! I can't wait to write more :) I hope you like what I have in store!**

**HeroineGauddess: Thanks! Ugh they are such a great couple I love it!**

**Anny Rodrigues: Thank you! I was trying to make her as sassy as on TV, but that is just another level!**

**scifigrrl: Thank you so much! I hope you continue reading!**

**StorybrookeGirl: Thank you! I will do my best!**

**Guest (Mar 26): Wow, thank you so much for your kind comment. You have no idea how much it means, thank you!**

**iloverandyortonwwefan23: Thanks! I hope you like what I have in store!**

**Guest (Mar 21): Thank you, I'm so glad you like it!**

**Guest (Apr 1): Thank you so much! haha Grumpy is kind of a jerk! I'm so happy you enjoyed it!**

**rebkinha: Thank you! I know, I was totally thinking the same thing was going to happen! Well, I'm happy I got to write it for you :)**

**Lady GreyWolf: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Anny Rodrigues: I'm sorry! I'll definitely try to make it clearer in the future, thanks for the heads up!**

**Wandering Lady: As a matter of fact, it has all worked out! Thank you so so much for your kind words, they really made me smile :) and omg outlaw queen is just the best **

**Guest (Apr 13): You know, I totally agree with you. While I was writing, it felt a little awkward and I was unsure why, and, looking back, it was the cursing! I'll probably go back and change it when I get the chance, thank you for the constructive criticism! Thank you so much and I'm glad you like it!**

**Once upon an awesome: Thanks! I'll do my best!**

**Guest (Apr 22): Thanks, I will!**


	5. once is enough to break you

**Hey guys! Remember that time I said I would update faster? Me neither. So sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy! This was one of my favorites to write!**

THE ENCHANTED FOREST

"You can wear some of my things to go hunting. That really won't do," Robin said, looking her nightdress over, which suddenly felt rather flimsy under his gaze.

Regina paused.

"Excuse me?" she stated, more than questioned, haughtily.

"We're going hunting."

She snorted.

"Do I look like I hunt?"

Robin smiled with a poison sweetness.

"Rol, go and find Little John, yeah? I think he has a treat for you," he said without looking away from Regina.

The little boy grinned, then ran out of the tent.

The Queen, hand on hip, looked at the thief expectantly.

"The Charmings and I made an executive decision."

Her face turned into a mask of disdain.

"Oh, please. When you say it that way, it almost seems like you and those two morons have any degree of control over me."

He licked his lips.

"I'm to watch over you. And I have to go hunting, which means you, your Majesty, will be going hunting as well."

"This is a joke, right? I don't need you and your men in tights to protect me from myself. I'm a big girl," she said smoothly, a flash of seduction in her eyes.

It wasn't lost on Robin. Something in his blood turned hotter.

"Let me put it this way. Someone will be watching you, only they might no be so friendly as we three morons," he replied bitingly.

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh, no, love. I'm afraid that it's a fact. The Witch is gunning for you, not to mention some disgruntled subjects who'd love to see your head on a silver platter."

"And why should I trust you, Locksley? How do I know that you won't bring me out to the forest only to put an arrow through my chest?" she questioned lowly, forcefully.

Robin took deep offense at her persistent distrust, and, stepping closer to her, said, "I'd have hoped you would've known better by now."

Her heart betrayed her, and fluttered against her ribs at his nearness.

She rolled her eyes.

"You heroes really are insufferable. Can't you just leave well enough alone like normal people?"

"I'm afraid we don't consider you 'well enough'. If you'd like me to refresh your memory—"

She cut him off with a raised hand.

"That won't be necessary."

"Right. I'll be back in a minute with those clothes, then," he said with mocking eyes.

Regina smiled in spite of herself.

Her heart felt a mess, a confused jumble of bright flashes of color. For the first time in a quite a while, though, she realized that, in a cautious sort of way, she believed that things were getting better.

Robin reentered, clothes in hand.

"Hope these'll fit. Unfortunately, I don't have any boots for you," he said apologetically, handing her a stack of forest-colored clothing.

"That's alright, I have a pair that'll do."

"Wonderful. So, I'll meet you outside?" he asked a tad awkwardly, his eyes shifting away from her.

She nodded mutely, with a careful smile.

The pile, she discovered, consisted of neatly folded dark brown leather pants, a dark green tunic-like garment, and warm cape with slits to put her hands through. Quickly shedding her nightdress, she put on each piece, with every one feeling more and more enveloped in warmth and comfort. Once she was fully dressed, she realized that the clothes smelled exactly like Robin: forest and warm cinnamon and undercurrents of musk and sweat. Without really thinking, she inhaled deeply, just wanting to smell it again.

"Y'ready yet?" came Robin's voice from outside the tent, snapping Regina back into reality. She hesitated, uneasy and thrown off her game; Robin's smug face was the last thing she needed to see right now.

Collecting herself, she confidently walked out.

"I suppose, yes."

...

They'd been walking for what felt like ages.

Regina was lost in her swirling thoughts, blindly following the dark brown vest in front of her. He was making her uncomfortable, with his easy smile and that clean cut reputation, tinged murky at the edges by that certain glint in his eye, and his seemingly endless patience. She'd complained about everything and anything for the greater part of the morning, at first to annoy him, then just to test him. His clothes were too big, he smelled bad, she was hungry, she was thirsty. Everything seemed to be accepted with detached amusement, his serene smile and calm replies irritating her to a degree she had not thought possible.

Finally, she'd grown silent. Why did this man unnerve her so much? Why couldn't she get her bearings when was around? Her thoughts were all consumed by him.

Suddenly, Robin stopped walking, and Regina, wrapped up in a daze, bumped into his back. The thief jumped a bit, surprised, then turned, a finger over lips that were upturned in a smile.

"I think I heard something," he whispered to her, grabbing her wrists lightly, distractedly, surveying the woods around him

Regina, still slightly out of sorts, just stared at his hands. They were twice as large as hers, rough and calloused in way that made her shiver. The nails were clean, though, and clipped neatly and carefully to the quick. They were the hands of a walking contradiction.

"Regina?" Robin said, interrupting her reverie. "Are you alright? I think we're fine now, it was probably nothing." He was bowing his head now to see eye to eye with her, gripping her wrists tighter; checking to see if she was okay.

"Yeah," Regina said weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"We seem to be losing you to your thoughts a lot lately," Robin commented, his eyes smiling.

"I was always this way, even as a kid. Always had my head in the clouds," she said quietly, her eyes still on their hands. "My mother used to yell at me about it."

Robin laughed, his eyes crinkling in a way that struck for a reason she couldn't understand, and then turned away from her, releasing her wrists.

"I can imagine you as a little girl. A serious, precocious little nightmare, probably," he said merrily, a laugh in his voice.

"I was not! I was just around adults so much. There were no other kids," Regina replied, laughing in spite of herself.

Robin turned to give her a mock frown.

"Poor little Princess Regina. No friends?"

"I had the horses, though, so I was fine," Regina said quietly, her mind leading her to Daniel.

No one could imagine what Daniel had meant to her, a reprieve after all those years of loneliness and confinement, a sudden and joyous miracle with the power to take all the darkness away. Being lonely had a funny effect on Regina in those days; it had slowly worked at her, eroding her, piece by piece, bit by bit. It had made her heart so much softer, her voice so much kinder, her ire so much weaker. She had drenched herself in it, let it cut her and mold her and knead her until she was completely at its mercy. She had purposely stood outside in the rain without her umbrella, and she was all the better for it. In those times, Regina was never lovelier. That loneliness had allowed her to fall in love, to defy her mother, to find that amount of time, sweet to a degree she had not thought possible in such a short spell, where she was happy.

Now her loneliness had betrayed her.

Robin's head suddenly jerked up, this time at a noise they'd both heard.

He swirled on Regina, yelling, "Get down!"

A flying monkey was furiously coming their way, its horrifying shrieks echoing through the air. Robin drew his bow and loaded it with an arrow faster than Regina could conjure a flame in her fist.

One bow whizzed through the air, hitting its mark, but not subduing it. The monkey screeched, but continued on its path. It swerved to avoid an incoming fireball that was dispatched by Regina.

"Magic never works," Robin said in a singsong voice, reloading his bow.

Regina rolled her eyes, but all was forgotten as the shrieks of another monkey were heard not far away. Robin's eyes met Regina's, and he was helpless to stop her as she said, "I got it," and raced off in its direction.

"Regina!" he called after her. "Regina! I'm supposed to be protecting _you_!"

Regina chuckled to herself, drugging adrenaline rushing through her veins. That little chimp would pay dearly.

Robin, after dispatching his monkey with three more arrows, began searching frantically for his charge.

A shriek rose in the air. Robin's heart turned to ice.

All seemed still for a split-second, then Robin began to sprint towards the noise.

"Regina! Regina, where are you?" he called.

Robin's pace increased as no answer was heard but more cries from the monkeys

Monkey_s_?

Regina was running toward him, four monkeys chasing her, her fireballs becoming increasingly erratic and weak.

As she ran past him, he grabbed her waist and yanked her into an alcove made by the trees. Disoriented, she could do nothing but follow, and found herself face-to-face with him, their noses practically touching. They were both breathing heavily, unable to do anything but look at each other.

"You think they're gone?" Regina asked.

He looked through the opening of the alcove.

Trying to catch his breath and nodding, he said, "Yeah. Yeah, I think so. You alright?"

"I'm good," she said, trying to catch her breath. "What about you?"

He nodded, obviously thinking about something else, staring at her legs.

She was suddenly keenly aware that were alone, more than she'd ever been. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that they were only inches from each other.

Perhaps it had to do with the way his gaze felt on her body.

"Locksley?" she questioned warily.

"You, um, you have a big gash on your leg. You didn't feel it?"

Remembering, she looked down. Robin's pant were torn where a monkey had clawed her, blood and dirt and debris mucking it all up.

"Oh. I guess I forgot…" she trailed off as he knelt in front of her to inspect the wound. Her entire body tensed. The air seemed to be filled with electricity. She swallowed, hopefully not audibly.

Robin's head was directly in line with her hips, although he didn't seem to notice. He was examining her legs while she bit her lip above. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he touched her leg gently, eliciting a jerk from her tense body.

He looked up, thinking she was in pain. However, he stopped partway up, realizing that he was unprofessionally close to her, um, lady bits. His mind struggled for a moment, and he stood very still. Then, he averted his gaze, swallowing.

Regina would have laughed if she weren't so on edge. Instead, she just closed her eyes and looked up, pretending she hadn't noticed.

Finally, Robin looked up at her, eyes dark.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, voice hoarse.

She shook her head: slowly, wordlessly

"Just surprised me," she said, her voice coming out softer than she'd intended.

He got up slowly, extremely slowly, staying close to her body. His frame seemed to dwarf hers in the small space.

Regina couldn't tear her eyes away from his at this point.

"I think your leg's going to be fine," he practically whispered.

She nodded, her voice failing her at a very inopportune moment.

The tension in the air was palpable. Regina thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. After what felt like a century, she cleared her throat.

"So, do you usually hunt flying monkeys?" she tried, with a half-smile.

Robin laughed, open mouthed, stepping away from her a bit.

"I do like the occasional flying monkey steak."

So they laughed, together, in their tiny alcove of the world. Regina found she could hardly take her eyes off the thief and his smiling eyes and his golden hair, but she forced herself to. She walked a narrow road, one with no room for Robin Hood, or anyone else.

….

They smelled smoke as they approached camp.

Heard screams when they were half a mile off.

Began running even though they were exhausted.

Everything was in chaos. Monkeys were shrieking in the sky, trolls stepping on anyone and anything in their way. Smoke filled the air, originating from several small fires that had been set around camp. Screams came from the citizens of Storybrooke, running in every direction. Regina and Robin were daunted.

Upon reaching the tents, the first familiar face they ran into was Charming.

"Oh, thank god you're back! Trolls teamed up with Zelena. They're attacking along with the monkeys," he clipped, stopping only to clap Robin on the back and sympathetically nod at Regina. "Welcome back."

"Roland," both Regina and Robin said, looking at each other before rushing to the Merry Men's tent, where Roland was staying. Along the way, Regina heard Snow screaming, and swirled around to see her backed into a corner by a troll.

Regina locked eyes with Robin, who nodded. She had to save her former enemy.

Snow was without weapons, and the troll seemed to have been targeting her in particular.

"Snow!" Regina screamed, heading towards her.

"Regina!" Snow sobbed in return. "Regina."

With a start, Regina realized she was out of magical juice; she'd used it all up during their earlier encounter with the monkeys.

"Oh, no," Regina said, before the troll smacked her across the head, sending her flying backward. She landed with a thud, her head pounding with remarkable ferocity. Groaning, she managed to get up in time to see the troll approaching her.

Regina grimaced, then set herself. She dodged two advances by the troll, then managed to get a punch across the jaw in. The troll proved too strong, though, sending her reeling with a punch in the stomach. Tackling to the ground, the troll began landing hits all over her body until she managed to throw him off.

Snow then returned to the scene, shovel in hand. The petite woman, quite unceremoniously, began bashing the troll's head in. Regina could do nothing but watch, stupefied.

"Snow?" Regina asked in disbelief.

Snow tossed the shovel away when she was done, and straightened her clothes out quite calmly. _What just happened?_

"Regina!" Robin's voice, now easily identified by Regina (a fact that made her smile in spite of herself), called.

"Robin?"

The thief ran onto the scene, looking bereft.

"They've taken him," he said, his voice cracking.

"What? Who?" Regina asked quietly. Snow looked back and forth between them.

"They've taken Roland."

**OMGGGG. I hope you guys liked it, please review if you did! Or even if you didn't! I love them all. **

**reviews from last time:**

**Lady GreyWolf: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it :)**

**Anny Rodrigues: done and done!**

**Wandering Lady: Wow, thank you so much! That's really kind of you! As for the cursing, I'm honestly a little split on it myself. I'll probably do a little here and there, but I see Robin as the main curser haha. Your interpretation is so perfect though :) :) I really appreciate your review and I hope you continue reading!**

**castlefringereader: OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAYTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS!**

**WanderingSoul2014: At my pace, it probably will go on forever LOL thanks so much for your review! They make me so happy I could pee.**

**buffypurple122: Thanks! My tests are all done now, so I'll probably be updating even sooner now! Yay! Thanks so much for your review, I hope you continue reading!**


End file.
